Garrel
Garrel is a Defel bounty hunter from Af'El. Most people know him simply as Wraith, and only a small number of people in the Galaxy know his true name. He has several successful hunts under his belt, though his taciturn and secretive nature means few know of his exploits. 'History' Life on Tatooine Little is known of Garrel's life prior to coming to Tatooine or his reasons for traveling to the planet. Stowing aboard a shuttle, he arrived on the desert world a pauper and wanted for some also unknown crime. He was unable to leave, like everyone else on the planet, due to an anomaly preventing hyperspace travel away from Tatooine. On Tatooine, Garrel first met Lech, beginning their friendship, which has lasted for many years. Neither individual knows the other's name, as they simply refer to each other as Defel and Rakaan, respectively. Becoming a Hunter After many months living on Tatooine, Garrel decided to become a bounty hunter and purchased his IPKC. It was not until the hyperspace anomaly preventing departure from Tatooine was lifted that Garrel embarked on his first hunt. Along with two other hunters, Niya, and Atreyu, Garrel began to track down a former employee of T-Core Cybernetics responsible for the theft of R&D research. This served as one of the first real tests of his ability to infiltrate relatively secured buildings. First, Garrel sneaked his way into the laboratories in T-Core's main office on Ord Mantell. Feeling that the administration of the company would not be forthcoming on their research and development, Garrel decided to go simply to the source and scour the labs for evidence that might prove useful. Through multiple hours spent searching the labs, Garrel discovered the nature of the research that was stolen, as well as learning that the former employee, the thief, had a brother who recently became the CEO of an upstart, rival cybernetics corporation based out of Coruscant. On Coruscant, Niya and Garrel decided that the stolen R&D data must be recovered during their investigation. To do this, Garrel found a criminal in the underworld who excelled at forgery, and he was hired to produce a scientist's ID card for Niya so that she might gain access to the more restricted labs. As Niya attempted to gain this access, Garrel once more more infiltrated a cybernetics company, though it was this time the headquarters of the rival. He was even able to make his way into the main office of the CEO, and, from this, he learned of a meeting that was to be held between the two brothers so that an exchange of currency could be made. Unfortunately, Niya's duplicity was discovered, and she was momentarily arrested by the security forces in the cybernetics company. However, Garrel was able to break into the room in which she was held, and the two made good their escape. After the necessary information was had, Niya, Atreyu, and Garrel were finally able to capture, alive and unharmed, the data thief, thus completing Garrel's first hunt. After this, he spent five years living mostly on Coruscant, though engaging in hunts there and elsewhere. The Light Siders and Rebel Alliance During idle conversation on Coruscant, Garrel learned that the Rakaan was sensitive to the Force. Knowing little about the Force, Garrel began to research its nature and the nature of the Church, mostly through conversations with Sith such as Aesati. From her, he learned of the dark side of the Force, but not of the light. After re-meeting on Nar Shaddaa, Garrel and Lech made a journey to Dagobah so that Lech could learn more of his place within the Force. To Garrel, that trip seemed little more than a long hunting expedition, due to his inability to sense the Force and his lack of appreciation for its mysterious nature. On Ord Mantell, Garrel met the Chadra-Fan, Chiktik, but it was not revealed that he too sensed the Force until during later conversations between the pair of beings. At the behest (and visions) of Chiktik, Garrel flew the trio to the uncharted planet SPQR-4. After landing, Garrel was sucked into a quicksand trap placed by a species of predatory arachnids. Though he was thought dead by Lech and Chiktik, the Defel escaped, allowing the arachnids to live despite their attempts to eat him. Eventually, Chiktik met other Light Siders on Ord Mantell: Kai, Seraph, and Otto. While they knew of Garrel's existence, and knew him only as Wraith, Garrel tried to avoid contact with the trio as much as possible. He had seen Kai months earlier on Nar Shaddaa and knew that the young man had a touch of the dark side in him. For this reason, when it was learned that the Church was interested in tracking down their wayward student, Garrel convinced the Wroonian that the best and safest option, for the other light siders, was for the man to commit suicide. Assisting him, Garrel then disposed of the body so it would not be found by the Sith. The Hideout Chiktik had learned from his teacher, Rothkra, that there was a hidden base on Ord Mantell that had been used by the Twi'lek. No other information was had, so Chiktik tasked Garrel with finding the base. Garrel did so, locating the base in a large sewer section beneath Worlport. While the base mostly served as a hiding place for the light siders, and Garrel hardly used it, he decided to put his personal touches on the hideout. Using cameras he had taken from Johas' estate, others that he purchased, and a computer system, Garrel implemented a security system allowing the light siders to spot intruders within the sewer network. Finding the Rebels After meeting with Lech on Tatooine, Garrel learned that it wished to seek out and join the new Rebel Alliance and tasked the hunter with finding a way to contact them. Remembering the old Rebel base on Ord Mantell that had been abandoned first by the Rebels and then by the Light Siders, Garrel started there. He infiltrated the base there and determined that it was once again occupied by members of the Rebel Alliance, who were planning an attack on an Imperial facility on Ord Mantell. Lech used this knowledge to gain an audience with the leader of the Rebel group there; when the time came, it and Otto aided the Rebels in accomplishing their mission. New Lightsiders While at a party on the rooftop of the Executor Hotel on Ord Mantell, Otto met a Miraluka named Arris Katah that was quickly determined to be Force Sensitive. After meeting with Garrel later, Otto told the hunter about this woman; Garrel set out to track her and find any information he could on the woman. He had previously heard that she worked on the Smuggler's Moon, so the Wraith started there, finding her just in time for eight hired thugs of Galoh the Hutt to attempt to capture the woman in order to settle a debt the Hutt felt he was owed. When Arris chose to surrender rather than risk injury to her friends, Garrel determined that she could serve as a potential new apprentice to Otto. However, her acquaintance, Devron Creel attacked the thugs, forcing Garrel to intervene on her behalf. Ultimately, the thugs were killed or run off, though Arris was injured. Meeting up with her after she finished bacta treatment, Garrel discussed her unique situation with the Miraluka and set about in the task of setting up a meeting between Arris and Otto. Meanwhile, Garrel decided it would be prudent to handle the situation between Galoh the Hutt and Arris. Tracking down one of the Hutt's lieutenants, a Weequay named Vosh, Garrel gave the man a simple deal to offer to his boss: leave the Miraluka alone or die. Galoh chose to ignore this advice. Because of this, Garrel decided to stake out the Drunken Drummer Cantina, which Galoh occasionally frequented. At a time when the Hutt was there, Garrel sneaked into the cantina and behind the Hutt's dais, then placed three shaped charges on the dais aimed up at the Hutt. When the explosives were detonated from a safe distance outside the cantina, Galoh and the thugs beside him, including Vosh, were no more. Return to Af'El Sometime soon after the Emperor's rebirth and subsequent takeover of the Empire, Garrel's past seemingly caught up with him. Without warning, Garrel took off in Illusive and left for the Corporate Sector. It seemed he had business to take care of in that far-off place. He soon found himself on Etti IV, the capital world of the Corporate Sector Authority. He soon began gathering information, using his skills to help exonerate him from a crime which he had not committed. Years prior, a prominent member of Vulca Minerals had been murdered on Af'El, Garrel's homeworld. Garrel was framed for the murder, and despite being innocent, there was plenty of evidence to the contrary. With little choice but to flee, Garrel left the planet, interestingly, stowing aboard a Vulca Minerals ship to do so. After many years away from Af'El, it was time to prove his innocence. Through gathering evidence, Garrel realized that he had been the patsy in a trade dispute over rights to meleenium, the main export from Af'El. Eventually he collected the evidence he needed and returned to his homeworld to clear his name. Then no longer a wanted Defel, Garrel chose to remain on Af'El for some time, living and training amongst his people. It wasn't until 13 ABY that Garrel returned to the Galaxy at large. Successful Hunts Thugs Over the years on Coruscant and after leaving the planet, Garrel completed more hunts, allowing his hunt count to steadily rise. These hunts include the capture (deceased) of an Esoomian on Coruscant. The Esoomian had been hired by underworld criminals to kill the daughter of a rival businessman. To succeed in this hunt, Garrel sneaked into the residence of the businessman and remained in hiding until the would be murderer made his presence known; at this point, Garrel captured the Esoomian. Afterward, Garrel took a bounty posted by a Hutt crimelord on Nar Shaddaa for one of his former employees, a Kadas'sa'Nikto, who had been responsible for the murder of several of the Hutt's associates. Within an hour of taking the bounty, the hunter captured and brought the murderous Nikto before the Hutt crimelord. Harhas Morrh and Jor Idrall Garrel was responsible for saving the life of a customs officer on Carida from a Mashi Horansi assassin named Harhas Morrh. It was known at the time that Harhas Morrh had recently been hired by one of two crimelords: Etsero and Jor Idrall. Not knowing who was responsible for hiring Morrh, or who the target was, Garrel individually tracked down the two crimelords, sneaked into their strongholds, and privately interrogated each. Eventually, this led Garrel to Carida, as Jor Idrall had hired Morrh for the assassination of an Imperial officer there. Before it was too late, Garrel captured Morrh and brought him into Imperial custody. The capture of his assassin (and the subsequent bounty placed on his head) forced Jor Idrall into hiding, though soon Garrel decided to capture that mark, as well. After interrogating the former majordomo of Idrall, Garrel learned that the man had gone into hiding with several bodyguards on the Idiot's Array, a gambling space station in the Vontreb System. He infiltrated the crimelord's suite and was able to effectively capture and extricate the mark without alerting the criminal's security forces. Hutts and Mercenaries Later, Garrel began to track down a man wanted by Hutt crimelords on Ord Mantell, though soon it became apparent that the mark was being framed by the Hutt Grod Gejalli Tadoka in a plot to overthrow a rival crime family, the Anjiliacs. The Wraith soon brought this treachery to light, sparking a large-scale clan war on both Nal Hutta and Ord Mantell. After beginning another hunt, Garrel found himself tracking down Qall's Riflemen, a mercenary group who had been linked to multiple crimes against the Empire. After arranging a meeting with Qall La'Meaixua, the leader of the Riflemen, on Nar Shaddaa, Garrel killed Qall, but not before determining the location of their base. It was on the planet of Sondarr that he infiltrated the Riflemen base, eventually placing shaped charges on their reactor core, causing the destruction of the base. The Sclavi Seemingly at random, Garrel was contacted by the Imperial officer whom he had saved months prior on Carida. The officer had learned of an enslaved race called the Sclavi, though the Empire had no interest in relieving them of their plight. The Sclavi, however, were willing to pay a large sum for anyone who would rid them of their enslaver, Johas. Unfortunately for the enslaved, they had no credits, so they struck a deal with the Wraith: he would liberate their planet, and in turn, he would take anything he wished from the estate of Johas. Making his way to Sclav, the homeplanet of the Sclavi, Garrel hid Illusive and made a long trek to the estate. Using a mixture of stealth and his ability to crack security systems, Garrel infiltrated the estate, killing any guards along the way, though he was eventually spotted on a security camera by Johas. After he learned that Johas had noticed his presence, Garrel shut down the power to the entire estate and used several grenades to kill the remainder of Johas' guards. Johas attempted to escape, making his way to the roof of the estate while using a wrist communicator to call in his private shuttle. During the escape, Garrel damaged the communicator, causing the ship to veer off course and head directly for the estate itself. As the ship crashed into the roof, Garrel pulled Johas back into the building, leapt atop him, and killed the enslaver. Before leaving the planet, Garrel staked the body of Johas in the middle of a field near his estate, leaving it as a message to all Sclavi that they were freed. The message served another purpose, however: it acted as a warning to all would be enslavers of the Sclavi. Death Spice Another recent hunt involved tracking down the source of a mysterious new form of Spice appearing on Coruscant called Death Spice. Death Spice was extremely addictive and even more deadly, having been shown responsible for the deaths of nearly every individual who had used the drug. To bring an end to the smuggling ring responsible for the introduction of the new Spice plague, Garrel began by working his way up the hierarchy of Spice dealers. One of these dealers eventually led him to the Wild Space planet of Shinbone, where the Death Spice was being produced from leftover strains of the Hardan plague. Garrel decided to completely end the work of these Spice dealers, so he used more shaped charges, placing them at key points in the Spice labs. The resulting explosion was enough to destroy all their work, as well as the strains of the plague they were keeping. Jaik Mesaar Garrel also undertook a hunt for Jaik Mesaar. He began by seeking information into the most recent killings by Jaik Mesaar and learned that all of the Imperials killed were Commanders of Imperial bases in Hutt Space. This led to the assumption that some of the Hutts themselves were responsible for hiring Mesaar. To investigate the veracity of this assumption, Garrel decided to meet with Sevillia Anjiliac Ventu, the member of the Anjiliac clan he had warned about the plans of the Gejalli clan. Ironically enough, Sevillia informed Garrel that all of the Commanders were killed at the behest of none other than Blotto Gejalli Tadoka. In exchange for this information, Sevillia made Garrel promise to kill Blotto for his part in the murders. He was also told of the identity of the next target, a Commander Wirst on Ord Mantell. Following his modus operandi, Garrel sneaked into one of the Imperial bases on Ord Mantell, though he quickly left when Mesaar made his appearance by destroying a shuttle carrying none other than Commander Wirst. As Mesaar made his escape via jetpack, then swoop, Garrel tracked the man down, eventually finding his swoop traveling through West Worlport. Using the ion cannon turret on Illusive, Garrel disabled the swoop, leading to a dangerous crash that nearly killed his mark. However, the man was left alive and was quickly captured. After being paid for another successful hunt, Garrel was given a week to find and kill Blotto before a bounty post would be placed on the head of the Hutt. Blotto Gejalli Tadoka Garrel had previously been to Blotto's base of operations on Ord Mantell, so he began there. When he arrived, several laborers were loading crates from Blotto's building into a skiff, onto which Garrel stowed himself. This eventually took him to the Hutt's current headquarters. Inside the building, Garrel found his way into an extensive vent system, using that to find the location of Blotto. The Hutt, who had the same penchants and proclivities as most Hutts, was in a his audience chamber, surrounded by sycophants and guards. None of these posed a threat or deterrent to the hunter, however, as he sneaked inside the audience chamber and eventually behind the corpulent crimelord. From there, using his knowledge of alien anatomy, Garrel stabbed the Hutt in a vital artery, causing the alien to bleed out until death. What might ordinarily have been a harrowing escape was made easy by the arrival of several Stormtroopers, led by the still-living Commander Wirst, who had apparently faked his own death. In the ensuing chaos, Garrel slipped out, taking with him a tattoo sliced off Blotto's left arm as proof of his kill. Toren Tyteos Prior to the end of the civil war, Garrel accepted a private bounty from the Sith, Vexatus. The bounty, Toren Tyteos, was a dark sider wanted by the Galactic Church (or so he thought). In reality, Toren was a dark sider previously in the employ of a Hutt on Nar Shaddaa. She escaped from Vexatus when he killed her employer, and, after failing to kill her, the Sith hired a Shistavanen hunter, Vrolf Pur, to track her down. He succeeded in providing information to Vexatus, though the dark sider had already left the planet and once more eluded the Sith. Garrel, listening in on the conversation between the hunter and the Sith, learned of this woman and decided to pursue her. He later made arrangements with Vexatus to capture the woman, though he had in actuality already succeeded when these arrangements were made. Tracking her down, he learned that Toren had fled to the Idiot's Array from Nar Shaddaa and from there to Ord Mantell. After Garrel pinpointed the small slum tenement she was staying in, he eventually faced Toren in a darkened alleyway nearby. Armed with only his claws, the Wraith was able to disarm Toren of her lightsaber and, while she attempted to use her powers against him, he succeeded in killing her. That hunt gave him the confidence to pursue further bounties on Nobility Sith. Through his contacts with Vexatus, he made a deal with the Sith Arcanum: in exchange for Krayt Dragon pearls, Garrel would be given a list of Nobility members taken directly from their former database on Coruscant. Landing on Tatooine, Garrel flew into the Jundland Wastes and located a cave that was the potential resting place of a dragon. Inside, he found a mid-size dragon, asleep, and with the use of two shaped charges, Garrel was able to kill it, extract the pearls, and fulfill his contract with the Sith. ''ISD Immortal'' While on Coruscant, Garrel was contacted via the Force by the Nobility Sith, Aesati. She had come to him seeking his assistance and asked that he provide her with information on the Empire's hunt for her and her crew. While asking for his participation, she revealed that she had taken the ISD Immortal, a Star Destroyer under her command. Garrel saw this as an opportunity to potentially capture her, the Nobility members of her crew, as well as the Star Destroyer. Though he could have possibly gotten more information from the Sith about her whereabouts, Garrel knew he could not lie to her and say that he would give her information. Instead, he told her the truth: he would not join her in her treason. Afterward, he investigated the Immortal itself, learning that the ship never reported to its last post, sometime around the Siege of Coruscant. Garrel realized that conventional methods of tracking would not work, since the Empire did not know where the Immortal was, despite having far greater resources than those of the hunter. Instead, Garrel turned to an energy field to which he had become accustomed but still did not understand. He asked Chiktik to aid him in locating the ship. Through intense meditations, Chiktik saw a possible future where the Immortal orbited around a planet covered in the dark side of the Force. Later, through the power of the Force and more meditation, Chiktik was able to feel a course through hyperspace toward the planet, and the astrogation data was plotted into Illusive's navcomputer. Armed with this information, Garrel returned to Coruscant and met with an Admiral of the Imperial Navy. Together, they game to an agreement: Garrel would survey the system in which the dark planet lay, while the Admiral and his fleet would lie in wait in a nearby system. In return for his assistance, Garrel was promised the reward of 200,000 credits. For several days, Garrel made trips to and from Korriban, always staying for several hours at a time, while each stay became progressively longer. His method was always the same: he piloted Illusive into the Korriba Scar, an asteroid field near Korriban, magnetically attaching his ship to a large, ferrous asteroid and using only passive scanners to search the surrounding space, making his sensor profile hard to detect. The addition of the camouflage paint on his hull, matching the ship's colors and patterns to that of the asteroid, made the ship nearly impossible to notice with visual scanning. Many trips were made without success, until finally the Immortal dropped from hyperspace into the system. Garrel then contacted the Admiral, allowing the fleet to begin their approach. Meanwhile, a shuttle disembarked from the Immortal and landed on the planet; when the Imperial fleet arrived, Garrel disengaged from the asteroid and informed the Admiral of the shuttle's departure. While on the way toward the ISD Gaunt to finish the contract, Illusive was escorted by five TIE Interceptors, though soon the Immortal scrambled starfighters as well. With 20 enemy Interceptors moving to engage, Garrel turned and faced them, followed closely by his 5 wingmen. A short skirmish ensued in which the enemy starfighters were either damaged or destroyed, until reinforcements arrived to assist the six fighters. When the skirmish was over and Illusive was aboard the Gaunt, the five original wingmen assisting Garrel landed with only minor ship damage. At that time, the Imperial vessels had disabled the Immortal and were preparing to board. With his part of the bargain completed, Garrel collected his payment and left the system. Val Contarus For his first hunt after returning from Af'El, Garrel chose to capture a female hunter by the name of Val Contarus who was wanted for the murder of a fellow bounty hunter by the name of Vardor and Vardor's mark, Morax Beron. Morax was to provide information to the Empire about a pirate organization named the Deepsick Raiders; presumably Val Contarus was hired so that this information never made it to the Empire. Following a lead that Val had previous associates with a weapons dealer named Tornor, the hunter tracked Tornor down to a penthouse suite at the top of a skyscraper on Nar Shaddaa owned by a legitimate shipping company. By free-scaling the side of the skyscraper, Garrel made it to the penthouse suite on the roof. He cracked into the security system there and interrogated Tornor, getting additional information on Val, especially the existence of a house on Tatooine owned by the mark. After surveilling the house on Tatooine, Garrel leapt from a nearby roof onto Val's house. From there he disabled an outside camera system and slipped inside the formerly secured pool room in which Val was presumably sleeping. Subduing, restraining, and interrogating the woman, the Wraith quickly determined that she was only a patsy. Soon, the real Val appeared outside in full battle armor. Locking the door to prevent escape, Val activated a bomb with a two-minute countdown timer in the house. This was enough time for Garrel to crack the security system on the door leading outside and free the patsy in order for her to run out before the house was destroyed. Garrel then tracked Val by scent to an alleyway where she had ditched her clothing and gear, and then into the spaceport. Val had visually disappeared, and the scent trail led the Defel to an old man sitting in a freighter loading dock. Trusting his instincts, Garrel surreptitiously got close to the man and rendered him unconscious. Upon being knocked out, the man revealed his true nature as a Clawdite. At that point, Garrel easily restrained Val in Illusive to take him to the nearest IOCI office. He interrogated Val along the way, easily gaining information on the whereabouts of the Deepsick Raiders' base of operation. Jodan Hesh Seemingly at random, a small section of Nar Shaddaa was attacked by a large mob consisting of various alien species. Quickly, it was learned that some members of this mob were recently reanimated corpses. By decapitating the reanimated corpse of a Hutt, Garrel learned they were animated by giant worms. The beings controlled by these worms continued to attack and kill many citizens in the area, but Garrel noticed in the distance a Zabrak wearing the cloak of the former Order of Nobility. Arris Katah confronted the Sith, who unleashed waves of Dark Side energy. This caused most who were effected to flee, save for Garrel, who managed to attack and kill the Sith, taking him by surprise. Seemingly. When killed, the body disappeared amidst laughter; the body was just an illusion. Garrel spoke to Lord Vexatus to garner information on the Doppleganger power, and through that discussion, the pair came to an agreement: Wraith would hunt down the Sith, tracking his whereabouts, and Lord Vexatus would kill him in exchange for a portion of the bounty posting and any assets from the Sith that he desired. Through investigating the scent-trail of the worms, Garrel was led to a hospital where the Sith placed the worms in corpses in the morgue, and from there to an apartment that was a staging operation on Nar Shaddaa. This trail led him to a casino where the Sith had used a mind trick to steal a great deal of assets from the casino. The trail continued to a local shuttle service, where the trail ended. Through investigating the casino, Garrel was able to learn that the Sith was targeting others. He followed this trail to a nearby brothel, where the mark had killed several prostitutes, and then, finally, the mark was tracked to a Hutt compound. Once inside, Garrel learned the Sith was working with the Hutt as part of a massive power grab on Nar Shaddaa. Wraith retrieved Vexatus, and together they worked toward drawing the Sith from hiding. Making his way to the roof of the compound, Garrel sabotaged a shuttle that the Sith had stolen, hoping that this would draw the mark to the roof. This gambit succeeded, allowing Vexatus to leap from a nearby building and kill the Nobility member. Seemingly. The body once more disappeared amidst laughter, another doppleganger. In anger, Vexatus called forth a tornado to destroy the Hutt compound, killing all of its inhabitants. With a nearly cold trail, Garrel chose to investigate the deal between the Hutt and the Sith, who Garrel had learned was using the name Jodan Hesh. Entering the rubble, he soon gained access to a security station in the basement sublevel that had storage of surveillance footage. From this footage, Garrel learned that the target was the Kronaldik Kajidic, but also that it was possible Jodan was working with the leader of that Kajidic, Drebbik, as well. This led Garrel to investigate Drebbik, infiltrating his skyscraper compound to learn that Jodan had recently been there. Soon after, Drebbik held a party in his compound, and Vexatus and Garrel made their way inside. The plan was simple: Garrel was to contact Vexatus when Jodan was spotted, allowing the Sith Lord to attack. He did so, and Vexatus began moving up the floors of the compound to confront the mark. Jodan and Drebbik had a confrontation in the meantime, leading to the death of a slave dancer before Jodan once more used waves of darkness on the crowd. Unphased, Garrel waited within the sphere while Vexatus attacked, finally killing the mark. Isham Y'riid While eating in the Meltdown Cafe on Nar Shaddaa, Garrel noticed a dark-cloaked man speaking to a new acquaintance of Garrel's, nicknamed Rabies. Centered around the man was a locus of heat that was easily noticeable by Garrel's cybernetic eyes. This made the Wraith curious about the cloaked figure, so he struck a simple deal with Rabies: she would speak to the man again and get his name in exchange for 5000 credits. He provided his name as Isham, which Garrel matched to Isham Y'riid from the database of the former Order of Nobility. Garrel then killed the wanted Sith on Nar Shaddaa, collecting the reward on another member of that dead Order. Rolan Kohl Following the information gathered from the Val Contarus hunt, Garrel began a hunt for the leader of the Deepsick Raiders, Rolan Kohl. As his base of operations was within the Hapes Cluster, the hunter first had to find a path through the Transitory Mists. To go about this, he first sought information on Hapan pirates who operated within the Empire, and to do this, he visited Sevillia Anjiliac Ventu. The Hutt gave Garrel the information he needed by pointing him to a small pirate gang that had been plaguing Sevillia's shipping routes. In exchange, Sevillia requested that the Wraith eliminate all members of that gang. Traveling to a system in Wild Space, Garrel located the flagship used by the pirates and surreptitiously trailed it to a cavern hidden within the desert world's mountain ranges. After eliminating all the pirates save for the leader, he interrogated her and extracted the information needed to travel through the Transitory Mists. However, untrusting, the Wraith brought her along to ensure that she told him the truth. From there, Garrel made his way through the Transitory Mists and to the system of Orelon, where the Deepsick Raiders' hideout was located. Within the system he encountered the flagship, and after ion cannon blasts were unable to disable the enemy, the ship was destroyed by a volley of laser cannons that ripped through the apparently weak ship. Unfortunately, Rolan Kohl was on board, preventing Garrel from collecting the bonus for live retrieval. Afterward, the hunter destroyed the pirate base, using Illusive to easily evade and destroy their defenses. Tarrask At his suggestion, Arix had a bounty posted for Tarrask, a Trandoshan who was responsible for the murder of the leader of the Blood Bond, Kodiak. In order to track him down, Garrel first hacked into the Holonet mailing address used by Kodiak, in order to determine the address that Tarrask used to contact him. After gaining that, he was able to access Tarrask's Holonet mail and learn of a scheduled meeting taking place to transfer new recruits to Tarrask's hideout for training. Garrel used this information to infiltrate the hideout by stowing aboard the transport traveling there. Once inside the hideout, the Wraith was able to locate Tarrask and kill him, escaping under the cover of distractions created whenever he made an impromptu smoke bomb out of blaster gas canisters. When he was escaping, he detonated the rigged explosives in Tarrask's office, creating even more confusion. 'Personality' Garrel is a secretive individual, so much so that none of his current acquaintances and only a few previous ones know his name. He prefers to introduce himself as Wraith and skirts around any questions directed to him about his name or his species. His trust is difficult to gain, but, once gained, difficult to lose. Like all Defel, Garrel prefers to remain solitary. He is individualistic almost to a fault and would rather act alone even when in the company of others. He has only two beings he considers friends and never has any intentions of making more friends. Another trait the hunter shares with his fellow Defel is the intense belief in the value of keeping promises. Once promises are given, they are always fulfilled, as breaking a promise is anathema to a Defel and one of the worst crimes that can be committed to another being. Though a brutal being, especially during hunts, Garrel tries to remain cool-headed and keep his anger in check. Anger is only useful when it serves his purposes, such as when he interrogates a mark, where he typically makes known his truly harsh nature. Often, Garrel will use his shadowy visage to aid in what he refers to as a morbid sense of humor. Occasionally, in crowded places such as cantinas or spaceports, he will brush past passersby, lightly clawing at their clothing and relying on his ability to remain almost invisible, all for the purposes of eliciting frightened emotions from those with which he is taunting. This practice has also served him well when he wishes to interrogate marks during a hunt; he will rely on his species' natural ability to invoke fright in others so that he can extract needed information. Moral Ambiguity Garrel acts from a somewhat peculiar moral standpoint. He does adhere to a personal form of honor, but it is a form that does not preclude the killing of others. Senseless killing is not allowable, but killing for a purpose is not something the wraith avoids. In this way, he has a philosophy of the ends justifying the means, and though he seeks to uphold the safety and longevity of the light siders, especially Lech and Chiktik, he does not conform himself to their moral code. Because of his almost amoral nature, Garrel acts out the role of someone who will carry out deeds which others could not or would not perform even if the end result is necessary. Hunting Philosophy and Modus Operandi Garrel prefers to take hunts for bounties who have committed violent crimes, such as murder, assassination, or property destruction. He will also choose not to take bounties posted against those who have committed crimes against the Empire as a result of the rebellion or the former Republic Alliance. After embarking on a hunt, Garrel always begins with surveillance and investigation. At this stage in the hunt, he usually does not reveal himself so that the mark won't know that he or she is being hunted. Using his natural stealth and cybernetic enhancements, Garrel will choose to tail individuals who might lead him to information. If it becomes necessary to interrogate a mark's accomplice, Garrel does so with brutality, combining his unnerving appearance, claws, and growling voice to extract the necessary information. Even after getting close to the actual mark, Garrel prefers to subdue the opponent without making himself noticed and on multiple occasions has captured a mark without ever being seen. 'Cybernetics' Before leaving Tatooine, Garrel had his first enhancement implanted: the T-Core Cybernetics Cardio-Muscular System. It's not known how he was able to afford the implant, but after the surgery, he was even stronger than before. Immediately after his first enhancement, Garrel had his eyes removed and replaced with cybernetic additions that allowed him to see in the normal Human portion of the spectrum as well as Infrared, allowing him to function without the sight visor that inhibits most Defel. During the course of his hunts, his eyes were further enhanced to allow him to see in the Ultraviolet portion of the spectrum once more. The final upgrade to his eyes came in the form of a macrobinocular enhancement that provides a digital zoom. To get an even greater edge in combat, Garrel then outfitted himself with Synapse Augmentation that greatly reduces his reaction time in a fight. Soon after, he had his currently final implantation in the form of a parabolic hearing enhancement in his ears which allows him to "zoom" in on particular sounds at a distance. The most recent enhancement installed was a tremor sensor, allowing Garrel to sense vibrations within 20 meters around him, giving him the capability to discern movement in the area. 'Skill and Abilities' Because of his race, Garrel focuses on stealth, using his ability to absorb light to gain entrance to areas that most would find impregnable. Another aid to infiltration is his skill in cracking security systems, which allows him to more easily infiltrate secured compounds. Garrel is also an accomplished tracker, with the skill to follow cold trails or survive in the wild if necessary. Aside from this, he prefers to fight using only his claws, using the Defel Hunter style of martial arts to quickly bring an end to his opponents. Recently, due to his interest in pursuing Force Sensitive bounties, he has begun to learn k'Jtari, a martial arts style which allows him greater protection from some aspects of the Force. K'Jtari has also allowed him to more easily allow him to render a mark unconscious, aided in the live retrieval of bounties. Garrel is also an accomplished pilot, at least when flying Illusive, especially given the advantages he gains from using an Imperial Neural Interface Device. When it's too dangerous to get within melee range of an opponent, or when he needs to cause massive damage, Wraith is also fond of using high explosives, especially shaped charges. Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Featured Articles